


Мамочка

by eugenias



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Mammy kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Мамочка — чуть капризно произносит она, и Локи млеет, теряя остатки контроля. — Мамочка, пожалуйста…
Relationships: fem!Loki Lafeyson/Nico Minoru





	Мамочка

**Author's Note:**

> Все совершеннолетние. Аминь.
> 
> Написано по комиксу  
> https://drawnstories.ru/comics/Marvel-Comics/Secret-Wars/A-Force

— Нико, дитя, ты проснулась?

В коридоре темно, и только золотые рамки картин поблескивают в едва добирающемся до них солнечном свете. Локи замирает около светло-коричневой двери с вычерченным на дереве магическим кругом, подносит сжатую в кулак ладонь, но не успевает коснуться: чудесная, черноволосая девочка выбегает ей навстречу и сжимает её в объятиях.

Локи щелкает пальцами, и висящие на стене лампы-факелы загораются одна за другой, постепенно освещая темный коридор. Первым делом она касается подбородка и заставляет Нико поднять на неё свой взгляд: черные глаза опоясаны такими же черными стрелками, губы цвета самой сочной темной ягоды, сережки-крестики и ошейник, который Нико игриво называет чокером, с изящным круглым кулоном на серебряном кольце. Ниже длинная, обнаженная шея и прямые плечи без единого недостатка.

— Нико… Я пришла проведать тебя, дитя, — шепчет Локи, красными ноготками проводя по линии челюсти.

— Прости, — шепчет Нико и опускает взгляд к полу, утирая слезу мизинцем. — Вчера я так не хотела возвращаться домой, не хотела принимать то, что случилось и…

— Я понимаю, — Локи кивает, кладет руку на шею и осторожно гладит затылок, второй поправляя заделанные в хвост волосы Нико. — Мы все скорбим по-своему.

— Просто Америка… Она… — запинается Нико и вновь поднимает взгляд, прижимается щекой к ладони Локи и улыбается, откидывая в сторону всю печаль. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы это стало реальным.

— Девочка моя, — Локи убирает в сторону слишком длинную челку и целует прямой, девичий лоб, чувствуя, как в её руках распускается цветок.

Нико жмется сильнее, кладет руки на плечи, поверх меховой накидки, и с наглостью, присущей в большей степени Америке, целует Локи, раскрывая холодные губы горячим языком. Пальцы впиваются в плечи с такой силой, что Локи дергается, пытаясь ускользнуть от навязчивого прикосновения, но ловит поцелуй, с горечью выдыхая. _Она хотела не так._

Но кто её спрашивает?

Грудь сдавливает, Локи едва может дышать. Нико как будто высасывает из нее саму жизнь, и отчего же это так приятно? От каждого прикосновения становится не по себе. Это совсем не подходящее время и место для таких откровенных ласк. Но разве Локи может остановиться, когда по-девичьи тонкие пальцы скользят от плеч к груди, а пылкие губы спускаются по шее вниз. Нико языком скользит по глубокому вырезу декольте, влажным кончиком забираясь под плотно прилегающую к телу Локи ткань.

— Нико, дитя, — тяжело выдыхает Локи, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. — Может, сначала поговор… Ах!

Локи громко ахает, когда шершавый, мокрый язык скользит по соску. Нико поднимает взгляд и улыбается, довольная собой, сжимает спрятанную под зелёным корсетом грудь, а затем, прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— _Мамочка,_ — чуть капризно произносит она, и Локи млеет, теряя остатки контроля. — _Мамочка_ , пожалуйста…

Она снова целует грудь, прижимаясь к Локи. Ее не смущают тихие стоны Локи, общий коридор, в котором они стоят; не смущает и то, что все когда-либо происходило между ними — тайна, секрет, который, почему-то возбуждает. Секрет, который Локи прячет ото всех сразу и даже от себя собой. Секрет, который Нико совсем не хочет хранить.

— _Мамми_ , возьми меня, — с придыханием просит Нико, губами касаясь щеки. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу!

Локи дает слабину. Нико капризничает, и ей хочется утолить её жажду или хотя бы заставить поверить в то, что она готова сдаться. Она кладет руки на голые плечи, ведет вниз, ненадолго задерживается на груди, сжимая и ловя вырвавшийся из девичьих губ вздох, гладит голый живот, торчащий из-под короткого топа, и бока.

А Нико жмется к её рукам, как котенок, жаждущий тепла. Да только соль в том, что Локи и тепло — вещи несовместимые, противоположные, отталкивающие друг друга как и положено. И как только этой девочке с синими, почти черными губами удается связать их в единое целое?

Она встает на носочки, ладонями накрывает руки Локи и сдвигает их вниз. Хлопает ресницами и прикусывает губу, чуть наклоняет голову и смотрит исподлобья, прекрасно зная, как Локи сходит с ума от этого взгляда. И пока та отвлекается, Нико умелым движением пальцев расстегивает ремешки на рукавах и скидывает мешающую ткань. Кожаные ремни и железные застежки стукаются о пол, но как только Локи хочет возразить, Нико снова прижимается к ней и целует, обнаженные руки оставляют незаметные ожоги на холодной коже.

— Дитя, — выдыхает Локи, когда Нико отстраняется. Она улыбается, глядя в темные глаза напротив, и рассматривает смазанную помаду. — Женщина-Халк в любой момент может заявиться к нам. Никто не должен видеть нас вместе _такими._

— А мне плевать, — бросает Нико, — мне плевать, _мамочка_ , пусть хоть весь «Отряд М» на нас смотрит. Только ты на них не смотри, ты на меня смотри.

А потом отходит на полшага. Локи сглатывает, наблюдая за тем, как плавно корсет съезжает по коже и падает куда-то под ноги. Обнаженная грудь так и манит, но Локи сдерживается, решает, что ещё не время.

— Я всегда смотрю на тебя, дитя, — говорит она Нико, ноготком царапает подставленную щёку, сердце щемит от нежности. И несмотря на то, что Нико улыбается, Локи почему-то больно — как будто где-то внутри тает лёд, разрушая её. Порыв, и Локи понимает, что сдается, когда сама целует Нико, аккуратно придерживая подбородок.

— Ты хочешь меня, _мамочка_? — шепчет Нико тихо-тихо. Локи даже не слышит, она чувствует и кивает. — Тогда, пожалуйста, возьми меня.

Локи чувствует, как Нико осторожно берет её за руку, с улыбкой перебирает пальцы, и в этот момент в её глазах целый мир — тот сумасшедший, который открывается, когда они остаются наедине в постели, такой темный, как её магия, и лишь два светлых огонька ютятся в нем.

В следующий момент Нико задирает свою юбку, и Локи опускает взгляд, рассматривая красивое черное кружево, сквозь которое местами просвечивает мраморная кожа. Ладонь Локи ложится поверх ткани, пальцы двигаются, мнут и надавливают, от чего Нико начинает задыхаться и краснеть. Движения — осторожные и нежные, ласковые, а пальцы холодные, и хочется поскорее их согреть. Нико не сводит с пальцев взгляда, двигает бедрами им навстречу и улыбается, сжимая Локи за запястье.

— Тебе нравится, _мамочка_? — с придыханием спрашивает она.

— Ты прекрасна, дитя, — шепчет Локи в ответ. Нико ахает, когда пальцы Локи — всё ещё холодные — проскальзывают под кружевную ткань трусиков.

Горячо, думает Локи, но не говорит ничего вслух, лишь двигает пальцами вверх и вниз, надавливает на клитор, трет и снова скользит вниз. Нико — влажная и горячая, готовая на всё, что угодно. И Локи думает о неприличных вещах, совершенно не осознавая насколько они неприличны.

Она склоняется к Нико — та моментально хватается за её плечи, прерывисто дыша — и целует шею, ключицы и грудь. Обхватывает сосок губами, осторожно всасывает и отпускает, проводя по нему языком. Нико жмурится, путает пальцы в волосах и прогибается в спине, выставляя грудь вперед. И стонет громко, когда свободной от ласк рукой, Локи сильно сжимает сосок, прокручивает и кусает второй, вырывая вскрик.

Ее пальцы проскальзывают внутрь, Нико сжимается и рывком вырывается из ослабевшей хватки. Локи, пошатываясь, смотрит на покрасневшую грудь, на влажный сосок и на юбку, что скрывает прекрасные трусики и все, что под ними.

— Мамочка, — вскрикивает Нико, заливаясь румянцем. — Пожалуйста, не так. _Мамми_.

Но Локи как будто не слышит. Она подходит ближе, не отводя взгляда, кладёт ладонь на грудь и сжимает.

— Прошу, позволь мне, — умоляюще произносит Нико. Ее ладони покоятся на талии Локи.

Локи, проводя рукой по щеке, кивает. Они вместе скрываются за дверями девичьей спальни.

Первое, что делает Нико, когда они оказываются в её комнате, — стаскивает золотые рога с головы Локи и осторожно ставит их на комод, рядом с огромным количеством рамок с фотографиями. Игриво улыбаясь, она целует декольте, снова залезая языком под одежду. Осторожные прикосновения языка к коже, как будто кистью по холсту, и Локи тает от охвативших ее тело ощущений. Возбуждение никак не проходит, и чем сильнее оно становится, тем невыносимее оказываются ласки Нико.

— Дитя мое, — с придыханием говорит Локи, — повернись ко мне спиной и расставь свои ножки. Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.

— Просто люби меня, _мамми,_ — просит Нико.

Она встаёт на колени прямо на кровати, выгибает спину, как кошка, носом утыкаясь в подушку, и задирает юбку, демонстрируя красивую попу и тонкую полоску кружевной ткани. Локи чувствует, как внизу живота тянет, как разгорается желание и, задыхаясь, осознаёт, как сильно ей хочется скользнуть языком между ягодиц, грубо сорвав трусики; как хочется впиться пальцами в белоснежную кожу и оставить следы на бёдрах; как сильно ей хочется заставить Нико _умолять._

Первый шлепок приходится на правую ягодицу. Нико еле слышно вскрикивает, сильнее сжимая пальцами подушку; она всегда так играет — невероятно правдоподобно стонет, как будто от боли, и Локи забывает на время, что магия — любая — ее конёк. Звуки шлепков, прерывающиеся тихими всхлипами, заполняют всю комнату, но это лучшее, из того, что она слышала за последнее время. Нико дергается от любого касания, вскрикивает от шлепков, оставляющих красные следы на белой коже.

И шипит, когда пальцы Локи гладят её через ткань трусиков. Потому что это невыносимо — чувствовать касания вот так не полностью и не ощущать приятный холод длинных пальцев. Тот холод, который сводит с ума при прикосновении и переворачивает весь мир с ног на голову. Холод как будто из другой Вселенной — на удивление приятный, осторожный, неколючий. Холод, который Нико так любит.

Локи едва сдерживается. Она не хочет всё испортить неверным движением, хочет немного помучать эту девочку, заставить её тело изнывать от недостатка ласк, чтобы потом свести с ума. Она улыбается и, наклоняясь, прикусывает кожу на бедре, не обращает внимание на оставленный зубами след. И, придерживая пальцами трусики, чтобы те не съехали, проводит языком прямо по ткани. Нико дёргается, резко встает на локти и, повернувшись, смотрит на неё. На секунду чёрные глаза становятся синими. Губы дрожат, а щеки покрывает румянец.

Взгляд умоляющий, просящий, но Нико молчит, только прикусывает губу, пока Локи старательно дразнит её. Ткань становиться влажной, но всё ещё остаётся ненавистной преградой для ласк и удовольствия. Локи делает вид, что ей плевать на то, что Нико так хочется; изо всех сил старается следовать собственному плану и своим желаниям, продолжает лизать, задевая кончиком языка кожу на бедрах. И каждый раз Нико дёргается, тихо стонет и продолжает смотреть. Локи улыбается, когда, отрываясь, ловит её взгляд.

— Что такое, дитя? — спрашивает она, снова водя пальцами по трусикам. — Тебе что-то не нравится?

— Мне нравится, мамочка, — с улыбкой отвечает Нико. — Сделай так ещё, пожалуйста. Мне очень хочется.

И она тянется к трусикам, тянет вниз сначала с одной стороны, потом пытается с другой, но ничего не выходит. Локи приходит на помощь и стаскивает трусики до колен, сразу же скользя пальцами по промежности. Нико невероятно горячая и чертовски влажная. Сглатывая, Локи наблюдает за своими пальцами, облизывается, надавливая, и глухо выдыхает, сводит два пальца вместе и медленно вставляет их, сразу же чувствуя, как в ответ Нико сжимает их.

Это не ново, скорее — привычно и обыденно, но каждый раз Локи забывает, как дышать. Каждый раз сходит с ума и на несколько секунд замирает, наслаждаясь.

— Дитя моё, — говорит Локи, снова дразнит Нико, кончиком языка лижет сжавшийся вокруг пальцев вход.

— М-мамочка, — с придыханием шепчет Нико, сжимая одеяло. — М-мамочка, я ведь хорошая девочка.

— Хорошая, — соглашается Локи.

— Тогда почему ты меня наказываешь?

— А разве ты не заслужила?

Она делает несколько движений, неглубоких, медленных, но до мелочей точных. Нико скулит, кусая ладошку. И это искусство для Локи, которую ведет от покрасневших ягодиц, от хлюпающих пальцев и от тихих, хриплых стонов. Ведет так, что хочется погрузится в эту сладость и умереть, чтобы остаться здесь навсегда, остаться с Нико и забыть о том, что происходит за дверьми их дома.

Локи осторожно укладывается рядом с Нико, продолжая медленно трахать её пальцами. Она ловит довольный взгляд и очаровательную улыбку, губами касается груди и ласкает языком сосок, от чего Нико жмурится и снова хрипит. На этот раз среди хрипов — её имя. Нико снова дёргается, пытается заставить Локи все делать быстрее и резче, но Локи не хочет быть грубой. Не сейчас и не здесь. И ненароком думает, так ли сильно Нико желает её? Именно её саму, не пальцы или язык, не тот холод, который таится в ней с рождения, а её душу, её любовь, её страсть.

— Мамочка, — тихо-тихо скулит Нико, и Локи поднимает взгляд, отрываясь от ласк. — Поцелуй меня, _мамочка_.

Поцелуй получается горячим, обжигающим. Локи кажется, что её ледяная кожа тает, трескается от жара, распаляется, превращаясь в лаву. Нико, укладываясь на бок, тянет руки к ней и пытается снять одежду. Но Локи не дается, перехватывает запястья и переворачивает её на спину. Она смеётся и тянется за поцелуем. Её пальцы проходят уже по исследуемому пути и задирают юбку. С ещё большим наслаждением Локи вставляет их, всем телом прижимает Нико к кровати, когда та пытается выгнуться.

На этот раз она всё делает резко, грубо, большим пальцем задевает клитор, ловя стоны поцелуями, и, сжав зубы на плече Нико, наслаждается вкусом и ощущениями. Руки Нико всё-таки пробираются под одежду, но она только гладит лобок, иногда надавливая — Локи нравится эта ненавязчивость.

Она вгоняет пальцы по самые костяшки, и Нико содрогается от оргазма. На несколько секунд время застывает. Нико обмякает в её руках, и напряжение, пронизывающее все тело, уже не чувствуется.

— Дитя моё, — шепчет Локи, гладя её по голове. — Ты такая умница. Такая послушная.

Нико с довольной улыбкой смотрит в ответ.

— И я сделаю всё для тебя, мамочка, даже без Америки, — она облизывает губы. — Пожалуйста, разреши мне вылизать тебя.

В этот раз Локи не противится, когда Нико снимает с неё одежду, даже помогает. Ложится, облокачиваясь на подушку и раздвигая ноги. Нико устраивается между ними и, без всяких предварительных ласк, начинает лизать. Прижимается языком к клитору и сначала двигает только кончиком, постепенно углубляясь.

Локи стискивает зубы, смотрит, не сводит взгляда, и сжимает свою грудь. Соски зудят от возбуждения, и легкое трение помогает слегка его ослабить.

Локи стискивает зубы, смотрит и молчит, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

В конце концов, Нико — всё ещё дитя, а она — всё ещё мамочка, и здесь, в этой кровати, в этой комнате, в этом доме, нет ни единого повода, чтобы говорить о любви, которая выходит за пределы материнской.


End file.
